


Through the Glass

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Merformers, Rule 63, sentient beings in captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: A bit of Merformers for OverPan Week.





	

The Aquarium had been rented out that night. Overlord was not thrilled. He had been hoping to spend time with his little lover. The pretty little sea dragon mer, Trepan. They had been lovers for well over three months. Admittedly, one of the longest, if not the longest relationship Overlord ever had.

He leaned on his mop boredly and watched the wealthy people idle around the mer display. Apparently the owner with hoping to get his hands on a new one. A shark he wanted. And he was willing to pay for a wild one.

That didn’t matter to him though.

What did matter was that trepan was watching him, dancing around in front of her tank glass, trying to get his attention. Around this time he would usually be up in her sun bathing area, giving her ‘attention’

He noted that one of the patrons had put their hands on the glass, leaving unsightly handprints. Good. He had a reason to go to her tank. Overlord made a show of being annoyed, scoffing as he strode over to the glass quickly.

Trepan quickly swam up to the glass, tail wagging. Overlord spared her a smile, wiping the smudge off. trepan put her hand there, lowering her head to get more on level with him to make eye contact.

She was oddly cute. Such an endearing little fish. Her big gold eyes looked at him, and he could almost see his reflection in them.

She looked up, and smiled more, and Overlord had to shake his head no. No visit to the sunbathing area today. He was gonna be working hard the rest of his shift. Her ears went down, and she looked so hurt.

She would forget soon. If not, she would when he brought her a bit of cake. Even though Ratchet forbade her fromm eating it... Overlord was not one for rules. But he would give her less then what he had been.

He smiled at her, and she perked up, pressing her forehead to the glass and nuzzling it, and he wiped off the area she nuzzled. not wanting to be obvious in the whole thing. What he was doing was... Very very illegal.

He gave another smile, before leaving to mop up a spilled glass of wine, Trepan finally ceasing her attempts to get his attention and paying attention to the other patrons.


End file.
